


Enough

by DeadlyNova



Series: Stronger Together [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Banter, Crying, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, but only a little bit this time, i cannot describe the amount of kissing in this, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNova/pseuds/DeadlyNova
Summary: Kurapika was looking at him like he'd hung the moon and stars. He was flushed down to his shoulders, his mouth slightly parted, and his eyes were that brilliant shade of red again. The love in them...it was indescribable.He didn't think he'd ever been looked at with so much love in his life.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Stronger Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744345
Comments: 32
Kudos: 343





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSteph22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSteph22/gifts).



> This is a bit of a birthday gift to my friend Steph! Happy Birthday Steph!
> 
> This is the third and final part to my Leopika series 'Stronger Together'. I'd recommend reading parts one and two before this one, lest you be a bit confused.

Kurapika was in his lap again, and Leorio was going to _lose his damn mind_. 

It had been a few hours since their talk that morning. They had spent most of the afternoon catching up while avoiding any topics that were deemed 'too negative'. It went well, all things considered. 

But he wasn't sure how they'd gotten to _this_ point again. 

It didn't matter too much to him, at the moment, though. Thinking with his actual brain was kind of out of the question right now. 

He was hyper-aware of every point of contact between them. He was sitting back against the headboard with his legs out in front of him, and Kurapika was on top of them, _very_ close to feeling something Leorio wasn't sure he wanted him to feel right now. Kurapika's arms were wound tightly around his neck, and their faces were close.... _so_ close. Kurapika was even sitting up on his knees a bit, making them even closer.

And he was still wearing Leorio's shirt. 

And no pants. 

Soon they were kissing again. Leorio wasn't even sure who initiated it this time, whether it was him or Kurapika, but either way he wasn't complaining. 

Instead he found himself deepening the kiss, pulling Kurapika closer to him, winding an arm around his waist and burying the other in his hair. 

He never thought he'd get to experience this, kissing Kurapika. 

It wasn't something he'd allowed himself to think very much about for a while now. 

He'd long ago forced himself to accept that there was no way Kurapika would feel the same way he and, even if he did, he was far too busy with his quest for revenge to make any time in his life to deal with Leorio's feelings. Which was fine. He could live with that. He'd just wanted Kurapika to be a part of his life to _begin_ with. 

Even his friendship was enough. It was plenty. It was all he could ask for, really. But he hadn't felt like he'd been getting much of that lately, either. 

Kurapika had been pulling away from him for years now. From Gon and Killua, too. Every once in a blue moon he might respond to a text from one of them(but never all three at the same time). He might _occasionally_ answer the phone, but that was extremely rare. 

He never texted first, never called first. Leorio never knew if he was okay. He never knew if that occasional phone call would be the last. He never knew if one day Kurapika would be killed and he wouldn't even know it.

For years now he'd been breaking Leorio's heart over and over again. 

He couldn't begin to describe how he'd felt last night when Kurapika had revealed to him how much time he'd shaved off of his life just recently. He wanted to scream at him, to cry, to beg him to stop doing this to himself. He didn't even want to _think_ about how much time he'd shaved off of his life in total. He didn't want to imagine what little time he probably had left. He didn't have the stomach for it. His heart couldn't handle it.

He'd woken up from nightmares many times, nightmares where he found out Kurapika had died, even ones where he was there to witness it himself. There was one particularly upsetting one he'd had over and over again, where Kurapika died in his arms. He woke up crying every time.

All he wanted was for Kurapika to be safe and happy. But he knew he wouldn't be able to have either of those things. And the thought was killing him. 

So Kurapika returned his feelings, what then? He was just going to leave again. He would disappear for another three years without so much as a call. He'd put himself in constant danger once more. He'd break Leorio's heart again, except this time it would hurt even more than before, because he'd have a little taste of what it felt like for Kurapika to love him back, to care about him as more than an afterthought, to matter to him, and to realize how much _he_ mattered, too. 

Perhaps he was also a little bit selfish.

"I can hear you thinking." Kurapika had pulled back a little and murmured against his lips. 

"I didn't say any of that out loud, did I?" He could feel his face growing hot. 

"No, but you stopped kissing me back and I could hear the gears in your head turning way more than usual. Best be careful, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself." 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Need I remind you which one of us went to _medical school_?"

"I'm only teasing. I know how smart you really are, _doctor_." 

Oh boy. The way he said _that_....and the way he'd looked at him after....if his negative thoughts had mostly done away with his boner it was back now for sure.

He groaned. "Kurapika...." 

"What's wrong, _doctor_?" Kurapika blinked innocently up at him. Asshole. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

"Kurapika..." He needed to stop thinking with his dick. He wanted to talk to Kurapika before this went any further. "Kurapika. Wait just a second." 

"Is something the matter, Leorio?" 

"Ye-no....Yes." He groaned again, for different reasons this time. 

"Yes or no, what is it?" 

"I...look. You're not gonna....run off on me again, are you? Are you gonna leave me after this? Cut me off again for months? Years?" 

Kurapika's face fell. 

"Leorio..."

"Because if you are then I can't do this. As much as I want to...and as much as I want _you_...." He sighed. "It already hurts enough. I can't take the extra damage, you know?" 

Kurapika let out a sigh, and before Leorio could really react Kurapika had his forehead pressed against his chest. 

"I've really hurt you, haven't I?" 

"....Yeah." 

"I'm sorry." 

Leorio screwed his eyebrows together and pet Kurapika's head. "It's alright." He found himself saying the words, but he wasn't totally sure they were true. 

"No it's not. I love you but all I do is hurt you. I'm truly a despicable person, aren't I?" 

"No you're not!" 

"How can you say that when I've caused you so much pain?" 

"It's not like you do it on purpose..." 

"Then how am I to promise I won't do it again?" 

Leorio sighed again. "I don't know." 

"Perhaps this was a mistake after all...." Kurapika started to pull away from him, but Leorio held him tight. 

"It wasn't." 

"How do you know?" 

"Do you think loving me is a mistake?" 

"...No." 

"And I don't think loving you is a mistake." 

"Against your better judgment...." 

Leorio ignored the remark. "So nothing between us is a mistake. If you can't fully promise you won't leave...." He sighed for the third time in a row. "Then that's fine. Just _try_ not to, how does that sound?" 

Kurapika was silent. 

"Kurapika?" 

"....Alright." 

"Good." He kissed the top of Kurapika's head. "Now where were we?" 

"You sure switch gears fast...." 

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" 

"Neither." 

Kurapika leaned back again, and Leorio smiled fondly at him. 

Okay. So he couldn't promise he wasn't going to leave. He couldn't be assured Kurapika wouldn't disappear on him again. 

It was fine. It was fine. He was going to tell himself that over and over again until it was true. 

He realized now, though, that no matter _what_ Kurapika said to him regarding whether he'd leave him or not, it wouldn't change the outcome of tonight. 

He kissed Kurapika first this time. 

It was the first time he'd really felt in control the entire night, and he used the moment of bravery to pull Kurapika's hips flush against his erection. 

The smaller man let out a gasp, and Leorio deepened their kiss. He pulled back after a moment, threading a hand into Kurapika's hair and gently pulling his head back to kiss at his jaw and neck. 

"L-Leorio..." He felt Kurapika's fingers digging into his arms, felt his crotch pressing harder against him, the dampness there indicative that Kurapika was enjoying this just as much as he was. 

He kept kissing and sucking at his neck until he felt Kurapika begin to squirm, and then he pulled away. 

Gazing up at him were beautiful pools of scarlet, and Leorio found himself agreeing that, indeed, it was the most beautiful shade in the world. 

Kurapika was thoroughly flushed, appearing pink even down past the collar of his shirt(Leorio's shirt, he reminded himself.) 

He was panting, his mouth slightly ajar, and Leorio's wildest fantasies had never prepared him for actually getting to see what he was seeing in front of him right now. 

He found himself groaning again. "God, Kurapika....you're so beautiful..." 

Kurapika blinked at him before his lips curled into a smirk. "I didn't need you to tell me that, but thank you." 

Leorio laughed. "I love you." The words had slipped out, but that didn't make them any less true than when he'd said them earlier. Kurapika seemed a bit shocked by them, though. His confident smirk fell, and was replaced by a genuine smile. 

"I love you too..." He cleared his throat. "Now....as much as I'm enjoying this, I'd rather move on to the next step....Judging by this," He ground against Leorio again, and Leorio couldn't help but let out a moan. "I trust you have no objections?" The asshole was smirking at him again. 

"Only you could make sex sound so...formal." 

"Leorio." 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." He placed his hands on Kurapika's thighs. "How do you wanna do this, then?"

"Hm?" 

"Like...you know." 

"I never thought you to be the type to be so shy speaking about such things." 

"I'm not being _shy_ , I just don't wanna make you uncomfortable." 

"I promise there is nothing you could do that would make me uncomfortable, Leorio. I'm fine with whatever you have in mind. I'm afraid I don't have much....experience in this field." 

"Well get ready for me to rock your socks off, baby!" He was grinning, trying so hard not to laugh at Kurapika's flabbergasted expression. 

"If you say anything like that _ever_ again you are _not_ touching me." He looked absolutely disgusted. Leorio cackled. 

"You know what? I've changed my mind. Consider me 'turned off'." He started to get up, removing himself from Leorio's lap before Leorio pulled up his legs, caging him between them. He then wrapped his arms around Kurapika, effectively preventing him from leaving the bed. 

"You can't get away that easily!" He pressed a big sloppy kiss against Kurapika's cheek, and Kurapika shoved at him lightly. 

"You're disgusting! Unhand me at once!" 

"Do you _really_ want me to?" 

Kurapika was silent, so Leorio took that as a no. He squeezed him tighter. Kurapika let out a grunt. 

"You're really ruining the moment, you know that?" 

"Hm? Why?" 

"You went from being...sexually appealing to acting like someone's goofy dad within seconds." 

"Hm, well Killua and Gon did always tell me I had 'big dad energy'." Kurapika let out a little laugh, and Leorio couldn't help his fond smile. "Hey, wait, did you just call me sexy?" 

"I assumed the fact I was sexually attracted to you would have been obvious by now." Kurapika raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I mean, you can be in love with someone and not find them sexy." 

"I suppose..." 

"You mean all the times you insulted my looks you secretly thought I was sexy? Unbelievable." 

"Leorio." 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't know about you, but all these distractions are making me very...frustrated." 

"Oh! Shit! Yeah!" For once he _hadn't_ been thinking with his dick. 

He let go of Kurapika and scrambled off the bed to dig into his overnight bag. After a moment he pulled out a condom. 

Kurapika looked at him quizzically. 

"You came prepared." 

"Don't assume things! I didn't know you were gonna profess your undying love to me today." 

"So you just carry condoms around with you everywhere you go?" 

"Hey, I have needs, you know? I didn't think _you'd_ ever love me _back_." 

He couldn't help but think the jealous pout that Kurapika was trying so hard to hide was rather endearing. 

He climbed back onto the bed, setting the condom on the nightstand. He was barely settled before Kurapika had his arms around him, pulling him down with him as he fell back against the pillows. 

Kurapika pulled him close before he whispered in his ear. "Just so you know, _doctor_ , I'm _very_ possessive." 

Leorio shivered. "I believe it." Kurapika was going to be the death of him. 

The smaller man pulled back slightly to kiss him on the lips again, although it was just a peck. "You take the reigns, Leorio." 

"You're sure putting a lot of trust in me." 

"Naturally." 

Leorio smiled before leaning in and kissing Kurapika on the tip of his nose. He wrinkled it in response.

Kurapika's hair was fanned out around him and his cheeks were still flushed. He looked positively ethereal. He was staring up at Leorio like they were the only two people in the world. 

Leorio loved him so much. 

He took a deep breath. "Okay." He decided to start by taking off his own shirt. He removed it quickly, throwing it off the bed and trying not to let his head get too big as he caught Kurapika checking him out. 

He reached for the button's on Kurapika's shirt(that he couldn't help but remind himself was actually _his_ , yet again) before pausing. 

"Is it okay if I take this off?" 

"It's fine." Kurapika smiled that beautiful smile of his. "Thank you for checking." 

Leorio began unbuttoning the shirt, occasionally pausing to kiss at Kurapika's chest. Leorio eventually got it all the way unbuttoned and continued down, kissing until he reached Kurapika's belly button. He felt him twitch beneath him. 

"Something wrong?" 

"It tickles." 

Leorio smirked. "I didn't know you were ticklish." 

"I can't think of any time you would have had the opportunity to find out." 

Leorio filed the information away for use at a later time. For now, though....

"I'm going to touch you now, okay?" 

Kurapika nodded slowly. "Alright." 

Leorio slid his hand inside of Kurapika's underwear and rubbed against him, smirking in satisfaction when he heard his breath hitch. 

He leaned in to kiss Kurapika, rubbing his hand harder as he did so, relishing in the way that he gasped into his mouth and dug his fingers into his shoulder blades. 

He deepened their kiss just as he pressed the first finger inside of Kurapika. He pumped it in and out a few times before adding a second. He knew his hands were rather big, so he gave him a moment to adjust. 

Kurapika broke their kiss, pushing lightly at Leorio's chest so he could catch his breath. He panted heavily below him, and Leorio watched him, taking in everything he could, trying to commit this moment to memory in case he never got to experience it again. 

His eyes were red again. Leorio curled his fingers inside of him, taking his own pleasure in it when Kurapika let out a quiet moan. 

"L-Leorio...." 

"Hm?" 

"Hurry up and get on with it..." He looked so needy and desperate. 

"I didn't realize you were in such a hurry." 

"Leorio!" 

"Okay, okay." He pulled out his fingers, enjoying the little noise Kurapika made at the loss. He made quick work of pulling down and removing Kurapika's underwear, too, and then his own pants and underwear as well. 

He didn't realize how much he'd purely been running on adrenaline until he was sitting there fumbling with the condom. 

He hadn't known how nervous he actually was until that very moment. 

He was no bumbling virgin. He'd had sex before. But Kurapika was different. Kurapika had always been different. 

He was special. He meant much more to Leorio than any one night stand ever could. 

He'd never loved someone so much in his life. He didn't wanna mess this up. 

"Leorio." 

"What?" 

"You've been staring at that condom in your hand for nearly an entire minute now." 

"Oh." 

"Are you having seconds thoughts?" 

"No, of course not." 

"Is something wrong?" Kurapika started to push himself up on his elbows, and Leorio's unbuttoned shirt began falling down off his shoulder. 

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." Kurapika tilted his head a little, his expression soft. Leorio continued. "I just...don't wanna mess this up. You're important to me." 

Kurapika smirked. "I'm not going to suddenly hate you if it's bad, you know." 

"I know that!" 

"Then stop worrying. I know you're rather good at it, but it isn't going to help right now." 

Leorio rolled his eyes at the comment but chose not to reply. Instead he clumsily unwrapped and rolled on the condom, trying to pretend he didn't notice Kurapika watching him like a hawk. 

Surely he was a bit nervous too.

Leorio gulped and got himself into position before leaning down and kissing Kurapika. 

And he pushed in. 

Kurapika gasped into his mouth and had a vice grip on his arms, there would no doubt be bruises there tomorrow. Leorio kissed him deeper as he bottomed out, finally pulling away to give them both a chance to breathe. 

Kurapika had his eyes clenched shut and his breath was coming out in short bursts. Leorio kissed him on the eyelid. "You okay?" 

"Y-yes, I'm fine...just...give me a moment." 

"Of course." 

They stayed still for a moment or two, other than Leorio leaving a couple of kisses on various places on Kurapika's face. He relished in the small smile he got in return. 

Finally Kurapika opened his eyes, a brilliant scarlet glowing up at him once again. 

"Okay. You can move." 

Leorio did just that, slowly pulling out nearly all the way before pushing back in again, causing Kurapika's breath to hitch as his nails dug harder into his arms. 

After a few more thrusts it became pretty apparent that Kurapika was trying not to make too much noise. 

Leorio leaned down to kiss the junction between his neck and shoulder before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "You don't have to be so quiet...it's just me." 

He felt Kurapika bury a hand in his hair and pull his face against his neck, so he kissed him there. He even decided to leave him a hickey, unable to contain his grin at the noise Kurapika let out in response. 

"L-Leorio...."

"Hm?"

"G-go..faster..." 

He raised his eyebrows a little before quickening his pace, and thrusting harder, too. Kurapika's whine went straight to his dick, and he couldn't help but moan himself. 

He pulled his head away from Kurapika's shoulder(it was kind of difficult with the grip he had on him) so that he could kiss him. 

He didn't think anything could ever possibly prepare him for what he saw when he pulled back from the kiss. 

Kurapika was looking at him like he'd hung the moon and stars. He was flushed down to his shoulders, his mouth slightly parted, and his eyes were that brilliant shade of red again. The love in them...it was indescribable. 

He didn't think he'd ever been looked at with so much love in his life. 

He wasn't worried anymore. Not about Kurapika leaving him, at least. Well, not _as_ worried. There would always be a part of him who would be filled with fear that it would happen again, especially when Kurapika could do little to assure him otherwise, but at least he knew, now, that Kurapika _did_ truly love him, and had never intended to hurt him purposefully. 

And that _was_ enough, for now. At least until he could convince him to see a therapist. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a moan from the man below him, much louder than any he'd allowed himself to let out previously. 

Leorio reveled in it for a moment before changing the angle of his thrusts, causing Kurapika to let out another noise and arch his back off the bed. 

"K-Kurapika..." He leaned in to kiss his...lover?(Could he call him that now?) 

The sex was good. Great, actually. The best he'd ever had, especially because it was with Kurapika. 

But Leorio was quickly learning that he was pretty sure there was nothing he could possibly enjoy more than kissing him. 

Kurapika kissed him with the same passion he put into everything he did. It was slightly aggressive, but also soft. 

He really did take Leorio's breath away. 

It wasn't long before he could feel himself getting incredibly close. 

"K-Kurapika, I'm-" 

"Leorio!" 

Leorio grunted as he felt Kurapika tighten around him, and he buried his face in his shoulder, relishing in the way Kurapika clung to him as they rode out their orgasms. 

Afterwards he stayed there for a moment, trying to compose himself and catch his breath. 

That is until he heard a sniffle beside him. 

He rapidly pulled back, only to see that Kurapika was...crying. 

His brows furrowed. "Kurapika?" 

He gently pulled out and tied off the condom, tossing it towards the trash can. He was pretty sure he missed, but he'd worry about that later. 

Kurapika had his hands over his face now. 

"Kurapika? Hey, what's wrong?" Kurapika didn't respond to him, so he tried to gently pull his hands away from his face. "Kurapika? Did I hurt you?" 

Kurapika sniffled again. "No, no, you didn't do anything..." 

"Then why are you crying?" 

Kurapika finally let him pull his hands away from his face. It was damp from his tears, and still flushed red. He wiped his nose with his sleeve. 

"I..I don't know." 

Leorio studied him for a moment before leaning in to kiss the tear tracks on his cheeks. "Kurapika." 

"Hm?" 

"When was the last time you cried?" 

"Just now, obviously." 

Leorio rolled his eyes. "I mean before that." 

"It's...it's probably been years..." 

Leorio frowned. "Maybe your body is trying to tell you something." 

Kurapika blinked up at him, the tears he was clearly still trying to hold back on his lashes. 

Leorio laid down beside him and reached out his arms. He barely had time to prepare himself before Kurapika's face was buried in his chest for the second night in a row. 

He cried. He cried and cried, for what felt like forever, and Leorio held him just as long. 

He couldn't begin to guess what was going through Kurapika's mind, or even if the thoughts possibly running through it were directly related to the crying. 

He wasn't a therapist. He couldn't begin to unpack the turmoil that was probably going on inside of Kurapika's mind. He assumed his heightened emotions tonight probably spurred this on, but he wasn't sure of any more than that. 

So he did what he did best. He comforted him. He stroked Kurapika's hair and back, and left little kisses on the top of his head. It wasn't much, but it was all he could really do right now. 

Eventually the tears dwindled down, and if Leorio hadn't been listening so closely he probably wouldn't have heard the little _'I love you.'_ that Kurapika whispered into his chest. 

But he did. So, after another kiss to the top of his head, he said it back. "I love you too. More than anything in the world." 

Kurapika's arms wrapped tighter around him, and Leorio knew, in the end, everything would be okay. 

Even if they had to work extra hard to get there. 

Kurapika was strong enough to overcome his rage and his grief. Leorio was strong enough to help him get through this. 

They were both strong enough to do it. And they would be even stronger together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it, thanks!!
> 
> tumblr: kirishimasmom


End file.
